


Life Less Ordinary

by brodinsons (aeon_entwined)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, improper usage of candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/brodinsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINALLY POSTED: July 08, 2010</p><p>(AU) In which Lucifer makes it his mission to distract Sam, and Sam manages to derail the Archangel's plans for the Apocalypse ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Less Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



He’s stretched out on his bed, legs crossed at the ankles, and a book in his hands. It’s a pretty boring book, mind. No lore at all on anything they need for this hunt. Honestly, he’s just about ready to put it down when there’s a quietly startled sound next to him and something small and colorful drops into his lap and rolls off.

Sam blinks, then glances down to find a bright red M&M resting on the mattress next to his leg. He raises an eyebrow, then turns slightly to give the Archangel lying next to him a calculating look.

Lucifer pulls the most innocent face imaginable, which still manages to look like he’s scheming, and shrugs as if to say, “Dropped it, sorry.”

He rolls his eyes and goes back to the book, now determined to keep reading in order to spite the Archangel’s bids for attention. Sam turns a page, frowning in concentration as he attempts to ignore the more than obvious crunching next to him.

Then, Lucifer makes another quietly annoyed sound and yet another red M&M drops into his lap. This time, it stays there.

Sam purses his lips and is just about to voice a complaint about keeping your newly-discovered favorite candy to yourself, when Lucifer’s head is abruptly in his space and there’s an Archangel fishing the errant M&M off his crotch. _With his mouth._

“Hey!” he smacks Lucifer over the back of the head, ruffling his blond hair as he pulls back. “You want attention, I get it. I’m a little _busy_ right now. Plus, Dean’s probably going to be back really soon. So no, not right now.”

Without even looking, Sam can literally _see_ the mournful, disappointed expression on the Archangel’s face. 

But he’s not looking. 

He’s focusing on the book and researching and definitely not focusing on the way Lucifer is currently looking as though someone’s just kicked his puppy.

Dammit.

Sam exhales a long-suffering sigh, then closes the book and sets it aside.

The moment the tome hits the mattress, it’s like that was Angelic code for surrender. Because the next second, he has a lapful of Archangel and Lucifer’s nose is literally right against his.

He makes a quietly surprised sound, his hands instinctively coming up to brace against the Angel’s shoulders.

“Paying attention to me is far more productive than trying to muddle through _that_ ,” Lucifer reprimands quietly, now reaching up to touch and explore the contours of Sam’s face. “I’ve already told you I can give you everything you need to know to accomplish these hunts.”

Sam frowns. Because he remembers being told that. He remembers being told that more times than he can count. And he wants to agree, he wants to give in and just ask. But this is _the Devil_ and currently, he’s a little worried about a certain word being mistaken for The Big One.

And as though he’d been silently listening in, Lucifer rolls his eyes in a frighteningly good impression of Dean, and sighs. “And I’ve already told you that I’m finding you very intriguing just as you are.”

That sounds like a lot of bull, but Sam also remembers one of the first things Lucifer ever told him: _”I will never lie to you, I will never trick you.”_

“So what … I’m just supposed to believe you’re going to help me hunt things and I’m going to pay attention to you so you don’t burn the world to a crisp?” 

The words sound a bit harsh, even to his ears, but he can’t help it. He wants to know, _needs_ to know, that maybe this kind of madness isn’t such a bad thing.

The Archangel _tsks_ quietly, then tilts his head at the human, expression quietly intrigued.

“You are a human being, yes. But you, Sam, are the product of thousands of years of Heavenly influence and involvement,” Lucifer slows his movements and finally stills, holding Sam’s face in his hands. “You were made for me. You are _perfect_. Everything else … is flawed.”

Sam stares at him, helpless to do anything else. “But I’m not perfect,” he whispers. “I’m flawed … I’m fucked up … I’m not what you’re saying I am.”

Lucifer frowns for a moment, and goes very still, almost as though he’s contemplating something, a different course of action. Then, he abruptly pushes Sam down and kisses him; firm, decided and _demanding_. Not like anything he’s ever offered before. 

The Angel doesn’t pull away, but rather settles himself there, deftly working the fly of Sam’s jeans open and shoving the white cotton of his boxers out of the way, despite the human’s startled noises of confusion.

As Lucifer’s hand closes around his half-hard cock, Sam jerks involuntarily and lets his head fall back against the headboard with a muffled _thump_. 

It’s literally overwhelming. Too much heat, too much sensation … _too much_. The Archangel is everywhere, his hands exploring every inch of skin on Sam’s body that he can reach.

Then, as he pants and tries to even make sense of this insanity that’s been building for weeks, Sam can _see_ things. Massive, shadowy things scraping dryly against the ceiling and brushing along the walls. Lucifer is staring at him, almost as though he _knows_ exactly what Sam is seeing. Almost like he wants it.

The second he thinks it, the hazy shadows are touching him and it’s like an inferno. All visceral heat and intensity and Sam’s crying out before he is even aware of it. He shudders violently and jerks against Lucifer’s immovable form, until the Angel presses a hand against his forehead and gently keeps him still.

Lucifer is staring at him again, but this time, those alien blue eyes are gentled, more expressive.

“You are enough for me, Sam,” the Archangel’s voice is low, but there’s a strange thrum of power Sam hadn’t noticed before. “You are _perfect_.”

And for the first time in what feels like years, Sam _believes_.


End file.
